Novo Nordisk
Novo Nordisk is one of the major manufacturers of insulin, and has a broad portfolio of diabetes products. Founded in Denmark in 1923, Novo Nordisk now has production facilities in six countries, with affiliates or offices in 68 countries. Novo Nordisk is a sponsor of the International Diabetes Federation's Unite for Diabetes campaign — a campaign that has successfully achieved a UN Resolution on Diabetes. They also launched the Novo Nordisk Changing Diabetes World Tour — a truck that folds out into an educational and awareness-developing bus. The vehicle was launched in Copenhagen in September 2005 and has visited Europe, Africa, and Australia. Timeline Novo Nordisk was created in 1989 through a merger between two Danish companies – Novo Industri A/S and Nordisk Gentofte A/S. * 1923 Nordisk Insulinlaboratorium (later Nordisk Gentofte) founded. * 1925 Novo Terapeutisk Laboratorium (later Nordisk Industri) founded. * 1932 Nordisk Insulinlaboratorium founds the Steno Memorial Hospital. * 1938 Novo founds Hvidøre Diabetes Sanatorium. * 1946 Nordisk develops Isophane insulin NPH insulin, a neutral insulin with prolonged action. * 1953 Lente – a long-acting insulin zinc suspension – is launched. * 1973 Monocomponent (MC) insulin is introduced – the purest insulin available. * 1982 Human monocomponent insulin is launched – the world’s first insulin preparation identical to human insulin. It is extracted from the pancreas of pigs and converted to human insulin. * 1985 NovoPen – an injection system similar in appearance to a fountain pen, with replaceable insulin cartridges – is launched. * 1987 Novo starts production of human insulin with the help of genetically engineered yeast cells. * 1989 Novo Industri A/S and Nordisk Gentofte A/S merge to become the world’s leading producer of insulin. * 1989 NovoLet – the world’s first prefilled insulin syringe – is marketed. * 1992 The Steno Memorial Hospital and Hvidøre Hospital merge to form the Steno Diabetes Center. * 1998 NovoNorm/Prandin, a new oral treatment for type 2 diabetes, is launched in the US and a number of European countries. * 1999 Innovo, the world’s first insulin doser with a built-in electronic memory, is launched in Europe. * 1999 NovoRapid (NovoLog in the US) – the first rapid-acting insulin analogue – is marketed. * 2000 Novo Nordisk is split into three separate companies operating under the umbrella of the Novo Group: Novo Nordisk A/S, Novozymes A/S and Novo A/S. * 2001 InnoLet – the first insulin delivery system specially designed to suit the needs of insulin users with poor eyesight and reduced dexterity – is launched. * 2001 InDuo – the world’s first combined blood glucose monitor and insulin injection system – is introduced. * 2001 NovoRapid FlexPen and Insulatard FlexPens, prefilled pens designed to be easy and discreet to use, are marketed. * 2001 Novo Nordisk acquires the controlling interest in the Brazilian pharmaceutical company Biobrás. * 2002 NovoMix 30 FlexPen, a dual-release insulin analogue, is released. * 2004 Levemir – a long-acting insulin analogue – is launched. External links *Novo Nordisk Website *Novo Nordisk Changing Diabetes World Tour *Novozymes A/S Website *NNIT Website *Novo Nordisk Servicepartner A/S Website *NNE Website *Novo A/S Website *Novo Nordisk Foundation Website *Novo Nordisk Biotech Fund Website Category:Companies